Accepting Fate
by sonrisitabonita
Summary: This is the story of Sofia, a half-vampire and half-human hybrid, and how she meets Demetri, along with many friends and enemies along the way. This if my first story ever so I am sorry for any mistakes and errors. All characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

As I got out of the car, I grabbed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I had heard thunder a few minutes ago and knew that my hair would be a frizzy mess as soon as I stepped out. It was another day in Seattle, Washington and David wanted to go out to eat Chinese food. We had just finished our classes for the day and with it being Friday, I knew he would want to go out. Thankfully, this weekend we both had a lot to do and had decided to just eat out instead of clubbing.

"I have so much to do," David began to complain as we walked to the entrance. "In physiology, I have to finish my lab report and –"

"I know, David. I'm in your class too you know," I interrupted. I was tired of his complaining, it was starting to stress me out.

"Yeah, but at least you have started it!" He spit back, not happy that I wasn't in the mood to listen to his problems. "Oh, Claire is going to think we forgot about her!" He said while looking at his phone.

I had forgotten David had invited one of his friends from the wildlife association organization to join us and was annoyed at the thought of talking to a stranger. Normally I wasn't this bad, I actually really enjoyed socializing, but I had not slept well the night before and was exhausted.

Walking into the building, the first thing I noticed was a revolting stench. It reminded me of a dog, but it was so much more powerful and foul. I looked around and saw that no one else seemed to be bothered so I kept my composure and followed to the back of the restaurant. As we walked further back, the smell got stronger and I had to breathe through my mouth. Damn these vampire senses!

"Hey, Claire!" David called out to the only girl sitting in a booth in the back.

She looked up and smiled at David and then froze when she saw me. Did I know her? Did she know what I was? That was impossible, she would not be alive if she did! At least she shouldn't.

She quickly composed herself then got up to hug David. "Late like always," she giggled then she turned to look at me. "Hello, you must be Sofia," she strained a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Claire," I said and waited until David and her sat next to each other as I moved to sit across from them. The strong stench was clearly coming from her, but it wasn't her scent, I could tell that much.

I didn't know what to do. She clearly knew what I was. Or did she think I was full vampire? Either way she knew something and I didn't know what to do. But if she did know, then she would be afraid…yet she wasn't. I could hear her heart rate increase a bit more, but she wasn't stressed. She was more cautious and… curious.

My thoughts were interrupted as the waitress came to take our order and once again Claire seemed perplexed at my actions. If she was confused at me ordering, then she must have assumed I was a full vampire! That made sense, I had heard that my kind were scarce and hard to find. David and Claire continued to have their conversation over the declining population of wolves in the area, but I could tell Claire wasn't fully focused on that. I had to be the cause of that. Trying to look disinterested, I looked out the window, but from my peripheral vision I was looking at her. She seemed to relax a bit and talked to David about the illegal hunting of wolves.

Claire was average looking, definitely cuter than pretty to describe her. She had to be a native from one of the Indian reservations for she looked native. Her long, black, straight hair went down to waist and she had the strong facial features, like me. My lips were plumper, but hers were pinker and while I was always told I had high cheekbones, hers were more prominent. Her round eyes were smaller, but black while mine were a dark brown and almond shaped and her skin color was a bit darker than mine, but then again, I was half vampire.

David eventually changed the subject to medicine and I joined in. At first I could tell she was uncomfortable, but so was I so I tried to act as normal as I could. As time went on, we both relaxed and she surprised me by knowing a bit about the flaws in the healthcare system and brought up the ones I didn't know about and they affected her and her family.

"I'm sorry where are you from?" I asked genuinely curious after David got up to go to the restroom.

"I live in the La Push reservation, up north." She answered then she lowered her voice and almost sounded embarrassed, "I'm sorry, but you are different, aren't you? You eat… food."

I nodded, "Yes, and I always have." I was so glad I could get something out of her. "But may I ask how you—"

"I know another like you," She whispered. "She would love to meet someone like her and you don't seem to be bad." She smiled shyly and I returned it.

"I would like to meet her," I admitted. "But I would also like to get to know you better. I enjoy talking to you."

She let out a small laugh, "Good, because I was thinking the same thing about you."

I gave her a real smile this time and this time it was her that returned it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up!" I heard Claire yell over the phone right before I hung up on her.

Two weeks had passed since we had first met and Claire and I had become the best of friends. She was always great to be around since she was calmer and more patient and innocent than me. We had talked about so much like our hobbies and interests, including our pasts. I mentioned my parents in Mexico, my adopted parents, Rosario and Vicente Martinez and how much I missed them. How they took me in and raised me when they were both in their fifties.

She in turn told me about herself, the vampires and their half-blood daughter, and werewolves. She had laughed at my surprised expression at the mention of werewolves for I had never heard of them. To my surprise again, she mentioned that she had been dating one, Quil, for four years now and how he fell in love with her since she was a toddler. At my look of disgust, she explained that it was called imprinting and didn't involve any romantic love until she had grown older and had made the first move. She also explained that it was his scent that I had smelled the first day for she had seen him earlier that day.

I parked near one of the exit doors to her dorm and got out to help her. I could hear her talking as I walked towards the building. She was chatting to Samantha, her roommate about making sure to clean the bathroom while she was gone. I laughed and walked inside into the main hallway.

"About time Sofia!" She said rolling her eyes and walked over to me.

I hugged her and laughed, "Ugh, so impatient you mortal. Hey, Samantha, enjoy your weekend free from this annoyance."

Samantha laughed while Claire punched my arm. I rolled my eyes for it felt like a pat to me and she knew it.

Packing everything in the car, we both got in and Claire put on her music for the ride. It would only be a few hours to get to La Push and we were both overflowing from the excitement. Claire had not seen Quil in two weeks and was ready to give him some attention for she craved some from him too. I would be staying with her Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam, the ex-leader of the werewolf pack and then tomorrow I would get to meet the Cullen's and Renesmee, the hybrid like me.

"So how did your Uncle Sam react when you told him I would be staying over?"

"He didn't like it, but he rather I be with you with the pack around than both of us be alone." I groaned. "I know, he can be dumb sometimes. It's not like we haven't been alone already."

"I hope I'm not watched like a prisoner. I want to relax, not be on guard all the time." I grumbled. "If not, I'm staying out of La Push and spending the nights at an inn."

"Both Quil and Uncle Sam know how I feel about you. If they don't trust you, then that means they don't trust me and we would have a problem there." She suddenly changed from serious to mischievous, "Who knows? Someone might imprint on you…"

"Claire!" I yelled. "Please no! Ew! A wolf?"

"You haven't even met them! If Renesmee could fall for one, then you _might_."

"I am not Renesmee and am _not_ thinking about _any_ males at the moment. That includes human, vampire, and wolves." I said. "Right now I want to be selfish and focus on myself. I have forever, remember? And I am only ten years old, silly."

Claire gave up, "Okay, fine! You're right, child."

"Hey!" I growled to try to scare her, but she simply stuck her tongue out at me and laughed.

She was too sweet to even pretend I was mad at her so I simply shook my head and focused on the road. The rest of the ride was us dancing and singing to the music in the radio and her telling me dirty secrets of her and Quil. I couldn't help but be curious for I had never messed around with anyone and was interested in her stories.

Arriving to La Push, I followed her directions until we arrived to a small, but comfortable looking cottage near the edges of the small village. I could hear some voices from inside the building as I parked in driveway. Leaning over me, Claire honked the horn and I could hear the voices stop, then slowly begin to speak again, but quieter. Looking out the window, I saw that there was no sun and it looked like it was about to rain which only made me sad. I loved the sun and missed Mexico for this reason.

Stepping out of the car, I walked behind Claire to the front door. That is when I heard some snarls and growling approaching so I looked up to where they were coming from and saw three large wolves coming towards us. Before Claire could yell and shield me, one large gray wolf lunged straight at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What made you think this was a good idea? You know the law of the land, Claire." An older man with a stern face whom I could only assume was Sam, Claire's uncle. "You disobeyed it and –"

"I did not! She is half-vampire, just like Renesmee, Uncle Sam." Claire looked worried but she was mustering up all the courage she could find to defend me. I was mad at her, but that did soften me a bit. "And she didn't know I was doing this! And she's not going to do anything, so leave her alone, Embry!"

I looked up at the grey wolf that was beside me, watching me closely. He hesitated for a second and then growled lightly as he retreated. He didn't stop watching me from a further distance, just like the other two wolves. So Embry was the grey one, he looked leaner, but taller than the other two. Claire had said he was the most reserved wolf in the pack and Jacob's beta. The other wolves were about the same height, but also looked bigger. One had dark, ashy-brown fur that almost looked gray while the other had reddish-brown fur with its limbs being slightly darker.

I reached for my left arm and they instantly became alert, the reddish-brown one even growled. I rolled my eyes and began massaging where Embry had pressed his paw down on me to hold me down. I looked around at the backyard, we had moved back there after getting Embry off to avoid being seen by the community since the woods surrounding the house were shielding the view. "I'm sorry, Sofia," I looked up at Claire to see her worried. "You're mad at me too, aren't you?"

I squinted my eyes at her, "No, I quite enjoy being attacked by wolves, you know." I said bitterly.

Right then, Embry grunted and nodded his head at Sam. "Alright, Jacob is on his way and he will decide what will be done." Sam sighed, "Just wait until Emily hears this, Claire."

"Why can't I just leave?" I asked confidently as he began to walk away. "You clearly don't want me here."

"No, but Jacob will decide along with the others whether they see you as a threat. If not, he _might_ let you visit the reservation." Sam answered and looked down at me. God, he was very intimidating.

"If you think I would want to stay here after what just happened—"

"Please Sofia, don't leave me!" Claire grabbed my hand and I could see her get her puppy eyes ready. I was about to pull away when two men walked in from the forest. "Jacob! Quil!" Claire let go and ran to the shorter one and hugged him.

The taller and more muscular one walked straight to me and looked me over. "You don't seem like a dangerous one."

"I'm glad you have better judgement than your Beta." Embry snarled behind me, but I wasn't afraid. I felt in a strange way that I could trust Jacob. Claire had told me a lot about him and how he had joined forces with the Cullen's and began an alliance. For that, I respected him.

"Do you hunt humans? Or are you some _vegetarian_ and hunt animals?" He asked. "Because we won't –"

"Neither," I interrupted him. His look of confusion as well as Quil's boosted my ego. "I consider myself and _vegan_ and eat human food. May I leave now? I rather be out having fun than be here being interrogated."

"You may stay. For the night. Embry mentioned that you had plans on visiting the Cullen's tomorrow, right? Just know that your kind are typically not welcome here."

"She didn't know that," Claire walked over from Quil's side and tried to walk to me before being stopped by Jacob. "I invited her and never told her about the law of the land. And don't prevent me from being near her, Jacob! We have been alone many times and she has never done anything! You've harmed me more than her!"

"Don't worry, I'll leave and stay in Forks. I wouldn't have entered the territory if I had known the law." I turned to walk back to my car when I heard Claire run up behind me.

"Sofia, I'm so so sorry! I didn't think it would be like this. I—I was stupid and thought they would let you stay. You're right, I always get what I want and thought this would be the same." I could see the tears welling up and hugged her. "You were right, I am spoiled." She whispered.

"Stop," I said in Spanish. "Just because I can't come here doesn't mean we can't hang out. We'll have fun. They can't stop that." I leaned back and smiled. She nodded as she removed her tears and I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And I'll text you once I check in somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the restroom, getting ready for Claire to arrive. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to calm down my breathing, but I couldn't. I was nervous. I would be meeting the Cullen's today and they would be the first vampires I would have met in a long time. Living in Mexico, where it was very sunny most of the time, I didn't run into vampires often, much less a coven. I lived in the rural area and liked it that way for I knew most vampires lurked the cities at night, looking for a meal.

The only vampire I had met was my biological father. Even then, I didn't speak to him, we would only write to each other occasionally. I remember seeing him when I was very young, for he was there when my mother went through labor. He was with me for a couple days and was very sweet and caring, always giving me what I needed. He told me about the world, about his kind, about humans, and what I was. He was always patient with me and would prey on victims so that I would feed on them. The last day, he explained to me that he had to leave and would not be able to take me with him, for my safety. That was when he left me with Rosario and Vicente, whom I called Mami and Papi.

My phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"I'm outside, waiting for you." It was Claire. "Oh, and Jacob is with me."

I rolled my eyes, but headed outside and looked for Claire. She was in the passenger seat of an old Volkswagen Rabbit waving at me. I hurried to the back and got on.

"Hey, how's your aunt? And her children?" I asked while buckling my seat belt.

"They're doing well. Aunt Emily was baking when I left and I think Hannah and Junior were at a friend's house.

"Tell her how upset she was at finding out you brought –"

"Shut up, Jacob! You don't see me bringing up all your shit."

Jacob sighed and rubbed his face, looking tired of having this discussion with Claire. I decided to change the subject. "How far is it? To the Cullen's place?"

"Not far, we'll be there soon." Claire answered. "Renesmee is really sweet, they all are, but they don't talk much."

"Yeah, vampires are like that." I said remembering how my biological father would be quiet for hours and how hard it was to interact with others. They didn't have the need to talk like humans.

Arriving to the residence, we had to take a street that took us through some meters into the woods before catching a glimpse of the house. It was modern and very large. It looked perfect, the gardening looked to be just done and everything looked so neat. Getting out of the car, Claire grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Jacob just barged in and Claire and I followed after hesitating for a bit. Walking in, I saw the large coven of vampires standing around the living room, looking straight at me. Their golden eyes were piercing right through me and I began to feel very uncomfortable before a girl with chocolate brown eyes walked up to me with a smile.

"Hello, Sofia, I'm—" She began to extend her hand, but I hugged her and kissed her cheek, too excited to see someone like me. She tensed a bit so I quickly pulled back.

"Sorry about that. And it's nice to meet you too, Renesmee." I smiled back. "Claire has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." She laughed. "Come, let me introduce you to my family."

She introduced me to her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, who were both very sweet and formal, then to her aunts and uncles, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice was bubbly and excited to see me as was Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie were friendly, but more reserved than the others. Lastly, her parents, Bella and Edward, were introduced and they seemed happy, but looked to be the most curious about me.

After introducing all of us, Renesmee took Claire and I to the sofa to sit. Then the interrogating began.

"Would it be alright if we asked some questions?" The question came from Carlisle. Claire had warned me they would all be very curious about me, especially Carlisle, the doctor.

"Of course, I would love to do the same, if that's okay." Carlisle nodded eagerly. "But you go ahead, you all seem more prepared." I smiled.

"How old are you?" Renesmee asked. "Claire mentioned this would be your first time graduating college."

"Yes, it is. I was born ten years ago in Mexico and couldn't start attending school until I stopped growing. At seven, I transferred to a university in Mexico as a sophomore." I could tell the Cullen's were surprised by my age. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four, but you look my age and I still look around seventeen." Renesmee didn't look happy about that. I wouldn't either if I was her.

"The others like you stopped growing around your age too, Renesmee." Edward said. "I don't know why Sofia looks older. You do look like you're in your mid-twenties." He directed the last statement towards me.

"I think it's related to your fathers age." I shrugged. "My biological father was turned in his mid-twenties so you must have stopped at the age your father was changed."

"That would explain it." Carlisle pondered then looked at me again. "Would you mind telling us more about you? About your life? Of course, only if you would like to."

"I wouldn't love more than to do that." I smiled. "I'm just as curious about your coven, your diet… your history, as you are with mine."

And with that, our long, long conversation began.


	5. Chapter 5

"Claire! Over here!" I waved as I saw her begin walking towards her car.

I was on the beach. The rocky beach in La Push. They had finally allowed me to visit the reservation after Nessie and Claire asked Jacob to speak with the council about it. They were allowing me in, but I could feel the tension when I visited. That was why I visited only when necessary, like right now, Claire wanted me to get her hair done for her cousin's graduation, Sam Jr., Sam's son. It was May and I had finished my junior year of college a week before, after suffering through final's week. Sure, I had an easier time picking up the material from school than the average human, but I was not a genius. I still had to study and prepare for some of my classes. Like physiology.

Claire ran over to me and hugged me. I was glad she had finally opened herself up to me. I was always very affectionate and physical with those I loved and I had awkwardly learned that this was not the norm in the United States.

"So do you have something in mind? Do you want your hair up or down?" I asked as we made our way to Sam's house. "It's not too formal so how about I curl your hair?"

"My hair never curls. It's too straight and thick," Claire sighed.

"That's only because no one as great as me has tried to curl it," I smirked and Claire lightly shoved me and laughed.

We made it to the room that both Claire and Hannah shared after stopping to get my tools in my car. I soon got to work while listening to our favorite pop songs. I loved to dance and hearing Claire's laughter only kept me going. I enjoyed having a fun time, that was why David and I were such great friends. Every Friday night, him and I were always on our way to a club or a party since we both loved dancing and drinking. We were for the most part responsible, but every now and then one of us got out of hand, mainly him.

"There!" I motioned dramatically towards Claire's hair. "Te ves preciosa," I began but was cut off by Claire's gasp.

"You did it!" She shrieked. "But how long will it stay this way?"

"I would hope all night with all the hairspray I used." I grumbled. "Now do you want me to do your makeup?"

Her eyes looked up at me. Pleading.

"Oh, alright!" I smiled and got to work.

I was doing the finishing touches when I heard the pack walk in, quite loudly I may add. I could hear Embry and Quil sit down in the living room, clearly waiting for us, while the other two, Seth and Brady walked to the kitchen. I had already met all of them, even Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister. Seth was the only one, along with Quil that didn't seem to care about what I was and was friendly towards me. As soon as I heard Quil's loud laugh, I immediately could hear Claire's heartbeat increase and she began to fidget from nerves.

"Don't worry, you look stunning. You know I can make anyone gorgeous; the only one who can do better is Alice… and maybe Rosalie." I whispered. "It's almost time for you to get going."

"But you're coming with us, right?" Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "You said you would try. Everyone is trying, aren't they? They're treating you right?"

"Yes, they are," I nodded. They were being formal and polite, but no more than they needed to be. "Is Nessie coming?" I would feel a lot more comfortable if I wasn't the only person that was half an enemy to the werewolves.

"She said she would be coming, but I don't know when she will arrive. We'll probably meet her at the school gym with Jake." Claire went to look at the mirror. "Oh! You did great! Like you always do! Thank you!"

After picking up the room, Claire and I walked out into the living room and I was happy to see Quil almost lose it. He was ogling her from head to toe and I was beaming from the satisfaction he got from my work. Quil finally began to compliment Claire once Embry cleared his throat.

"So, what is the plan? How are we getting there?" I asked interrupting. "I can take four in my car if anyone wants a ride," I offered.

"I can take Claire in Jake's car. Why don't you take the others," Quil began, but was cut off by Embry.

"Who put you in charge?" Embry almost hissed but was quieted when Claire placed her hand on his arm. It was quiet for a moment before he got up and left the house. We could hear him slam the door to my car shut _. If he left any mark on my baby I would—_.

"Okay, it looks like we should get going," Seth said walking out of the kitchen with Brady behind him. I smiled at them and we all got into the vehicles.

The graduation wasn't long, with the class being one of the smallest I had ever seen, about the size of mine back in Mexico. The tense atmosphere I called almost left completely once Nessie showed up with Jake. There were others there that I had not met, but had heard of like Jared, Collin and Paul. They were previous members of the pack and had settled, promised not to shift so they could grow old with their imprints, Kim, Mary, and Rachel, whom was Jake's older sister. Sam had done the same, which led to Jacob being the alpha of the pack and taking Embry to be his beta since Quil had imprinted on Claire.

The others in the pack were Brady, who was only thirty-four years old, yet only looked in his early twenties, like the rest of the pack. He got along well with Seth Clearwater, the younger brother of Leah Clearwater. God, I wanted to bite her. She had a sharp tongue and was sure to say something bad about vampires whenever she could. That was what made Jake take away her position as beta, she never forgave them for turning her into what she was, a shapeshifter. Seth was nothing like her, he was sweet and genuine. I had actually taken him out to eat a couple times and it was a delight to be with him. Only being a year older than Brady, they both got along very well, but then again everyone was close with Seth.

Everyone tonight would be heading to Emily and Sam's place to celebrate the graduation, but I didn't feel comfortable going back. I would have to make a lie up to get away from here. This was something for the family to celebrate not me. The only family I had was in Mexico, and they would not be with me for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain.

That was all I saw driving back to Seattle from Junior's graduation party. I could imagine everyone packed in Emily and Sam's little house. The pack would be in the kitchen, trying to get a plate of food before it would run out while the rest would be in the living room, talking and laughing to memories of Junior growing up.

They had something I would never have. The ability to grow. To grow old. I would live all my life looking twenty-five while seeing those I love pass away. I didn't mind the not aging, I really didn't. I liked the thought of living forever, of being able to experience all the things since time would not be an issue for me. It was the thought of me outliving everyone I loved. Of course, I now had the Cullen's, whom were all very friendly and accepting of me, but I would still miss everyone else.

I pushed my thoughts away and drove to a Chinese restaurant near my apartment and ordered carryout. I went through my head what I had to do now that I was done with school. I had finished all my applications for medical school with the help of Edward, he was a blessing, and was simply waiting for the responses. I had to visit my parents in two weeks, but I had invited Claire and was waiting on her parents to approve the trip. Claire had told me that they would most likely let her go, but it was Quil she was worried about.

I rolled my eyes thinking about that again. How could one let a man dictate their life? I was completely content by myself. Sure, every now and then I craved a man's attention, but for the most part, I liked being independent. Nessie had told me it was simply because I had not found the right one, but honestly I believed I was not ready to even search for the right man. Sure, I had gone out on a couple dates, but I had never had a boyfriend. They didn't interest me, at least not to mess around with. I enjoyed the conversations with some of them, but it never went further than a kiss… or a little messing around, but that was only once.

Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the restaurant and stopped on my tracks. Then I heard it again and I ran, leaving my bag on the sidewalk. I was thankful for it being dark, since it allowed me to use my vampire speed to quickly make it to the dark alleyway, where the screams were coming from. Then I saw them. Two grown men holding Hannah against the side of the building. Sam's sixteen-year-old daughter was struggling to break free from her two captors, but her attempts were futile.

What was she doing here? I vaguely remembered her leaving the party with her girlfriends before me, but I knew Sam would never allow her in the city without a male. He was much too overprotective for that.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I almost hissed, interrupting their next move.

One immediately let go of Hannah and began to retreat, almost shaking from the panic of being caught. I had to hold back a smile, I loved the smell of fear. The other one, the taller and bulkier one was still holding his disgusting hand over her mouth and another against her neck. I quickly looked her over, her eyes were wide with panic, but she was still fully dressed and didn't seem to have any damage to her physically. At least none that were visible.

"Or what, princess? You're just as small as this one, but a lot prettier."

I could feel the anger start to engulf me and I tried to stop it by closing my eyes, but it was pointless. Keeping my eyes closed, I took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't have said that," I growled to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

I was a monster. That's what I was. I needed blood and Hannah sitting next to me was not making it any easier. I felt so weak and used up what little energy I had to walk back to the car. Hannah had been in shock and I had had to carry her to the car while trying to reassure her that everything was fine. I smirked, I had just murdered two men in front of her, how was she going to be alright?

I started the car and rolled the windows down, trying to get rid of the strong scent of Hannah's blood. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on getting back to my apartment. It was only a few blocks away so I didn't have to stay awake for long. I could feel the sleepiness creeping up on me and it was getting harder to stay awake.

"Hannah, dear, could you please call your father?" I said handing her phone. She looked at me, terrified and flinched when I moved my hand towards her, but quickly grabbed the phone and tried smiling at me. Tried.

Sighing, I drove off and heard Hannah trying to explain everything to Claire and was grateful that she skipped the killing. I could hear Sam's aggravated voice ordering Claire to join him and whomever else to come pick Hannah up.

I honestly didn't care. My body was about to shut down and I just wanted to be in my apartment before it happened. Parking in my assigned spot, I turned to look at Hannah. "I hope I didn't scare you too much. I didn't want you to witness something like that, but I… I just couldn't stop myself. I know your family already doesn't approve of me and this won't make it any better,"

Hannah stopped me by placing her hand over mine on the steering wheel. "Thank you, for saving me. You have nothing to worry about."

Did she really mean those words? I had just murdered and she was telling me not to worry? She sent me a reassuring smile and I tried to reciprocate, but I didn't know if she was playing with me. Deciding to let it go, I got out of the car and she followed me into my apartment building.

Walking into the building, I heard Hannah try to keep up with me. I quickly walked up to the second floor and unlocked my door, struggling to keep my eyes open. I could hear my breaths get louder and walking into the apartment, I heard the ringing in my ears. Heading towards the couch, I lost it and saw black.

"Sofia! Oh, thank god you are alright! What happened? Do you feel okay?" Claire's voice was already beginning to give me a headache so I covered my ears. I was too afraid to open my eyes to see who was there. I could smell the wolves and Renesmee.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and saw Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry. "I would like to sleep," I grumbled and turned around to give my back to them. Someone had grabbed a blanket and placed it on me. Most likely Renesmee, she was the quiet but perceptive one. I smiled.

"Sofia," Renesmee came over and placed her hand on my back. "Hannah already told us everything, but we just want to make sure you're okay. Your heartbeat is slower than normal and you seem pretty tired which is abnormal for us." Her sweet voice was angelic and her caring nature made it harder for me to keep my wall up.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to sob everything out to her, how I had easily killed two men and had enjoyed it, but how could she understand? She had never killed anyone, much less Claire. I might have the most "normal" lifestyle out of both, but I was still a murderer. I wasn't about to open up to her, much less with the pack around, but I had to say something so I gave them some of the truth.

"I'm fine, I just get really exhausted after a… confrontation. My body doesn't have the blood it needs to replenish the energy being used up by my body. It also makes it hard to be around humans, so could you please take Hannah and Claire out." I begged feeling the burning sensation in my throat. "I would just really like to sleep right now," I yawned. And as if I were on a schedule, I was once again asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hello readers! I'm sorry for not writing in a long time, but I was on vacation in Mexico and have recently come back. I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my bad writing and my messy story, but this is something I do on my spare time when I'm bored. I'll be going to school again soon, so I don't know how much more I will write, but with it being my last semester in college, I know it will be busy! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy span style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt had been a week since the incident had happened and Claire and Renesmee had texted and called me multiple times. They had also come to visit me, but when they did come, they had brought their imprint. Not that I didn't like them or anything, but I wasn't at the stage to open up to them yet. I knew it was bad when David called, telling me Claire had asked him to check up on me. I had not left my apartment, only to go grocery shopping and run errands, but I had not gone up north to see either of my friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI sat there on my couch, not really watching the television. I kept thinking about that night. The pleasure that I got from killing those men and the way I had done it. The way I had easily snapped their necks without placing a finger on them. I was cursed. But the Cullen's called it "gifted."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen I had first met them, they had told me about the different "gifts" each one had possessed. I had controlled my thoughts and avoided thinking about my gift of telekinesis for Claire had already mentioned Edward's mind reading on the ride there. I didn't want anyone to know about mine. I knew my gift was powerful and that people would use me for their own benefit. My father had been proof of that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEven though I loved him a great deal, I couldn't forget how he had tested me those first few days and had asked me to do many things like try to read his mind, or hurt him with my touch. He had seemed obsessed with the idea of me having an extra ability like he had. Eventually, his obsession turned into disappointment and he began to search for a good home for me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe had done his job and now I was here, depressed over acting like I was supposed to. I was a hybrid after all. I would never have the normal life like a human just like I would never have the typical vampire life. I would have to decide when I could use my powers and when I could take the lives of others. As long as I was in control, I would be fine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGetting up, I decided to go pay Claire and Nessie a visit. I had been a bad friend and needed to go and make it up to them. It looked like it was going to rain, not a big surprise, so I wore my plain jeans and t-shirt. Driving up north, I fiddled with the car, it had been a gift from my father when I had turned five. I remember waking up to the brand-new Corvette and like always, he had sent the gift with a note and red rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;"Listening to some soft rock, I drove into La Push and parked near Emily and Sam's home. I was getting out of the car when I heard someone yell and sound of things falling to the ground. Rushing to the sound, I came across an older woman on the ground with her groceries lying around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" I asked approaching her as she scrunched up her face in pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""My ankle!" She said placing her hands on the injured ankle. Squatting down, I took a look at it and determined it was only sprained for it was clear that nothing was broken. Telling her this, I helped her up and practically carried her inside her house and sat her down at the kitchen table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;"Looking at her closely, I could tell that she would have been beautiful in her younger days. She still had the beauty, but the lines of worry around her eyes made her look older and tired. Her brown eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't pinpoint whose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""You stay right here while I go pick up your groceries, alright?" She began to protest about her son coming to help, but I retorted and made her sit. After picking up her groceries and placing them inside, I made sure she was still alright. "Just be careful to not put too much weight on that foot, okay? Your son should be here soon Mrs…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""Call," She smiled. "Mrs. Call, but you can call me Tiffany. Oh, how I hope my boy finds himself someone as kind as you, sweety."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;"That last name rang a bell, but before I could make any connections, I heard someone at the door. Before I could see him, his odor reached my nose and I got nervous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""What are you doing here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""Embry! I raised you better than that! This sweet girl went out of her way to help me after I sprained my ankle!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""It's alright Mrs. Call, I should be going anyways," I said retreating. "I hope you recover quickly." And with that, I rushed out the house and headed once more towards Claire's house./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""Sofia, wait!" It was Embry and from the shock, I actually did stop. "Hey," he looked sheepish and nervous, grabbing onto the back of his neck. "I wanted to apologize for how I have acted lately. How I've acted from the start actually. I was an ass and judged you too soon. So… thanks for what you have done… you know with Hannah and my mom."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""You don't need to apologize, I understand," I said awkwardly, playing with my hair. "And it's not like I helped them because of you anyways." I joked and stuck my tongue out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;"After giving me a strange look, he finally smiled. "I bet you're looking for Claire and Nessie, right? They're all at the field with the Cullen's and the Pack, we're all going to play baseball. Want to join us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""Um, sure, though you will have to show me. I've never played or know the rules."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;""Don't worry, it's a pretty simple game and Esme is always there as the umpire." He said as we began to walk into the woods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hello again! I know the story is going a bit slow right now, but I don't want it to be too rushed. I rather you get to know the characters a bit more, but I know that can be boring, so I apologize for that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs we walked at our faster pace to the field, I noticed the lightning and thunder were getting nearer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't worry, Alice makes sure the rain doesn't get to us," Embry said after looking at my worried face. "That's why we try to play whenever it's possible since it doesn't happen all that often."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What about your mother, though? Will she be alright all alone?" I didn't feel comfortable leaving her like that, especially with a storm coming./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEmbry's face immediately hardened and looked away. "She'll be fine. She won't be alone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWas he talking about his dad? Not wanting to make it any more uncomfortable between us, I changed the subject. "How's it like being the beta? Do you get to boss a lot of people around?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's alright, don't get to give any orders actually. Jake is almost always around and if he's not, he's a wolf so we can talk to him." He laughed at my weirded out face. "It's not that bad, reading each other's minds… okay, maybe it is." He added after I raised my eyebrow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I would hate it. I love the Cullen's, but that's why I hate spending the day with them because I know Edward knows EVERYTHING." Just thinking about it made me start blushing. God only knows how many times I caught myself thinking about some of the guys back from school or even worse, those lonely nights in my apartment…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hmm, with you turning that color, I would like to know what goes through that head of yours." A wicked smile rose to his lips and I couldn't help another wave of blood to my face. Dammit Sofia!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLaughing at me again, he nudged me. "Don't worry, we all have that issue. We are part human, you know?" Then he winked. I had to hand it to him, he was charming and his good looks didn't make it any better. He reminded me of Sam, well they all did, they were all dark and tall, at least six feet tall, with a very muscular build. Embry was leaner and not as tall as the others, but not the shortest either. His hair was also short and his face, when relaxed wasn't as stern as Sam's, it even had some softer features that made him look younger. Then his dark brown eyes turned to look at me, "What are you looking at?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You," I answered, blushing a bit. Ugh. "I never really looked at you because I thought you would get mad at me. You kinda scared me." I confessed, avoiding his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's my fault and I'm sorry," He said stopping and placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'll make it up to you, alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLooking into his eyes, I knew that I could trust him. "I'd love that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Now c'mon, or we're going to be late for the game." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the woods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs we approached the clearing, I heard the voices of members of the pack messing around with one another and Jacob teasing Nessie. The Cullen's were at a distance away, setting up the field and talking amongst themselves. Before anyone could hear or smell us, Edward was already looking at our direction with a smile. I waved shyly as we walked into the clearing/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sofia! You came!" Nessie yelled and rushed over to me, embracing me in a hug as Embry made his way to the pack. Missing the comfort and love from my dear friend, I hugged her as tight as I could. Without looking up, I could hear Claire rushing to us./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry for isolating myself," I whispered to Nessie. "I wasn't as good of a friend as you are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBefore she could respond, Claire pushed Nessie out of the way to hug me. "I missed you! You hermit! Don't ever do that again!" With that, she slapped my shoulder and I laughed as she tried to do it again, but I held her in a hug. "Don't worry human, I don't plan on ever doing that again," I promised. "How about you teach me how to play some baseball?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You've never played?" Emmett's booming voice filled the field. "Oh, this will be fun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How will we split up the teams? We already had seven on each team?" Rosalie muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBefore I could opt to just watch the game, Embry spoke up. "Sofia can play with us. Let's make it Cullen's versus the hybrids." He joked which made me and the younger wolves laugh, but I could tell Jacob and the Cullen's didn't find it all too funny./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI watched as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett spread out to field while Bella, Rosalie, and Carlisle chose a base to stand next to. Esme was of course the umpire, but she watched the game at a distance, sitting next to Claire to keep her company, and Alice was the pitcher./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe game proceeded once Seth went up to bat and I quickly learned the rules and objectives. When I didn't understand something, Nessie was there to explain and give me tips on what to do and of course chat throughout the entire game. It was also funny seeing all these tall, dark, bulky men act like kids and run so quickly from one base to the other, when it was possible. The Cullen's were very fast and made it almost impossible for anyone to make it back to home base./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen it was my turn, I was so nervous and praying I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. Walking up to base, I positioned myself the way I had watched the previous players do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Relax! Do what feels most natural, Sofia." Embry said from third base. He was the only one that hadn't been caught and needed me to do well to score us a point, which only made it worse for me. That's when I felt a wave of comfort hit me, relaxing me immediately. I looked up at Jasper and smiled, then closed my eyes and got ready./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThis was going to be a good style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
